Starwars Black Squad part 1:Best of the Best
by Mark K. Gaston
Summary: This is the first work I have done on a book to make an E-Wing Squad that is the same as the X-Wings Rouge Squadron


Starwars Black Squad: Best of the Best  
The Starwars title and ships, as well as any thing else I missed is a trademark of George Lucas. The Characters and their names are mine. Please give me feed back about this story.  
  
Boodle Bundy was sitting in his chair watching the main runway on his monitor. " Courscant station this is the New Republic shuttle Mynoc requesting permission to land." The Comm speaker on the main board said. " Permission granted, you may land in docking bay 3." He Replied. The small shuttle was landed with great precision. The main door to the shuttle opened with the loud hiss of pressurized gas. The man that came down the ramp was in his 20es. He wore the suit of a rebel pilot. He had blond hair and a clean-cut look about him. He stood at the base of the ramp and took in every sight he saw. 11 people lined up in a row some males and some females all standing with a serous silence in the air. A Protocol Droid hurried down the ramp after the man and handed him a datapad. " Thank you M-2R5, ladies and Gentlemen you are all probably wondering why I called you here away from your original squadrons to bring you an offer you have been chosen above all other pilots to be apart of a new star fighter squadron. But before I say anymore I need your solemn oath that you will not tell about anything that is said right now. You have been picked to join Black Squadron we are the best of the best new republic pilots and covert ops. You will not be flying the X-Wing design. You will be flying the newest star fighter, the E-Wing." "Why did we get chosen some of us have never seen an X-Wing let alone fly one." A young 19year old kid called out. " I will answer your questions once we get aboard the New Republic Liberator Cruiser, Republic." The man yelled over the repulser lifts of the new troop carrier that landed next to the shuttle. "Every one please enter the troop transport Angel." He said as he walked back up the ramp of the shuttle he came in. " New Republic Shuttle and Transport you are cleared for launch" said the Comm on the panel of the transport Angel. "Thank you docking control we are heading out with a full load" replied a large man with gray hair. All 11 pilots sat in their seats facing each other. Finally a young dirty blond haired man with hazel eyes who was maybe in his early 20es broke the silence. He extended his hand to a young man with brown hair and light hazel eyes and said, " I am Cadet Rahn Conner Krall of the 53rd Kuat Rebels, a B-Wing fighter squad." The Brown haired man took the Rahn's hand and shook it and replied " My name is Drall Kasov of the 29th Wampas, I use to fly the T-66 Expanded X-Wing." "This is my first time on a Liberator cruiser." Said Rahn Excitedly. "All pilots strap in we are coming in for a landing, Welcome to the Republic." Said the Comm. The transport came in for a landing in one of the docking bays inside the Republic. The pilots all shuffled out single file and waited for orders. The first thing Rahn felt while standing there was there was the large lurch under his feet. Drall leaned over and whispered to Rahn " hyperspace engines kicking in." Then there was a large hissing sound as a large door opened. A small little mouse droid appeared. It drove right up to one of the female pilots and stopped right in front of her. The droid's multiple lights started to blink and a small Hologram of the man they saw before leaving Docking bay 3 of Courscant. The image of the man started to speak " Pilots you now have a choice to make if you agree to join the squad then follow this droid if not then climb aboard the troop transport and it will take you back to your respected squads, you have 10 seconds to decide." Then the hologram was gone. Rahn looked down the line to see if any one would move. Before he knew it ten seconds were up and the droid started to move back through the door that it came through. All 11 pilots followed. They walked down single file through a narrow corridor. The corridor let out in a large circular room. The man that was in the hologram was standing behind a podium in the center of the room. " Please be seated" the man said. " I will now introduce myself, I am commander Terec Nor and I will be your commanding officer" A young brown haired man snorted breaking the silence. Then the commander continued "You have all been chosen because your piloting skills are superior above all the other pilots in your divide sectors; I will now request all of you one by one separately into my office to find out about your skills, traits and also what needs to be improved." He stopped talking as a black protocol droid shuffled in. "This is M-2R5 he is the squad's droid he will show you to your quarters where your stuff has been delivered from your old squads." He said as he looked at all the faces of the pilots. "Dismissed" he yelled. Rahn stood up with every one else getting ready to follow M-2R5. Rahn took one last look around the circular room one last time before following the droid to their quarters. Rahn thought to himself A new squad, new buddies, and new ships. But also new dangers, new problems and new horrors. Rahn 's life after that day changed forever.   
  
  
Look for the next issue of Black Squad: The first run   
  
Signed Mark K. Gaston   
Creator of Black Squad  
  



End file.
